


Forget The Past

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an attempt to restore the life of her husband, Delilah decides to summon a being from the Demon Realm. However, instead of Omen, Lord of Souls, she gets... someone else.
Relationships: Reyna (VALORANT)/Original Character(s), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Forget The Past

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot, smut, Christmas gift for WorstSagEver. Consider this a thank you for everything you have done for me.
> 
> :)

Delilah struck a match and lit the candles in the summoning circle which she had drawn on the floor. The only other source of light was the full moon shining in through the window behind her. This was the night: she would summon Omen, Collector of Souls, and the demonic ruler of the underworld. She planned to offer him a trade: her own soul, in exchange for the soul of her deceased husband.

She opened the old spellbook and laid it on the floor, kneeling in front of the circle. She held her arms out and began to chant in broken Latin:

"Audi vocem meam, unum tenebris. Surge ascendit ex inferno, daemonem fornicationis"

Had she spoken the incantation correctly? She didn't know, but all she could do was hope now. It had been two years since she and her husband had been involved in a car accident, whereas Delilah had been spared, he had not.

There was slight doubt in her heart that Delilah could do this. She looked down at the notes she had written on her pale arm, reminding herself of the deed that would be done.

"This is for you,"

She whispered softly.

As Delilah spoke, she saw the chalk circle start to glow and spark into an eerie red fire. Suddenly, the fire grew larger and more intense, burning brightly as it began to rise up in a fiery vortex.

"Dios mío!"

Delilah exclaimed. She'd read that Omen would appear in a storm of fire, but she hadn't expected something this intense.

She held her hands over her eyes, the bright light of the flames blinding her slightly. She hoped that Omen would soon appear, and this ordeal could be done with quickly.

Just then, there was a soft rumbling noise from the fiery vortex, as a massive explosion of light erupted in the room, followed by a thick cloud of black, dark smoke that filled the room completely.

Delilah spluttered, clutching her chest as the smoke entered her lungs.

"Dark one..."

She wheezed, hoping Omen was there.

"Are you there?"

She waved her hands around, fanning the smoke away from her. Eventually, it soon cleared, Delilah's room virtually untouched despite the roaring inferno from moments before. As Delilah looked at where her circle had been, she found a rather unexpected surprise.

At the centre of the summoning circle, sat a young woman, seemingly a few years younger than Delilah. She looked fairly human, pearly-white skin with her shoulders, arms and back inked with a dragon tattoo, seamless cheeks, but there was something very off about her appearance. She had short horns growing out from her luscious raven-coloured hair and pointed ears. She also had deep red eyes, ones that seemed hypnotic to Delilah's sight and she was wearing a skin-tight black outfit that exposed many parts of her torso, including her cleavage.

She grinned, before standing up on two feet and giggling with a voice that sounded like a young Chinese girl.

"Sorry darling,"

She stated in a playful tone.

"My boss is a bit busy right now."

Delilah was stunned. Just what in the world was this girl? She had hoped to summon the collector of souls, but instead, she got a woman who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly, yet Delilah could sense a dark wickedness about her.

Her body was rather alluring to the sight. Delilah herself, being bisexual, was strangely aroused by her appearance, the glow of her eyes adding to that significantly.

"Who... Who are you?"

Delilah stated, trying her best to stand up to this strange being, despite the fact a soft blush crept onto her bronzed cheeks.

The strange girl smiled, walking straight up to Delilah and stroking her chin with one finger, delicately and smoothly. She then gave Delilah a smirk. This woman was very captivating to her indeed.

"Name's Mirai,"

She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya, Delilah,"

She stated, booping Delilah's nose gently before giggling again. She then gazed into Delilah's violet eyes, smiling.

"Oooh, those are rather unique. Never seen a human with eyes like that."

"H-human?"

Delilah stuttered.

"You are a demon?"

She knew she had summoned something from the underworld, but she needed to be sure. Demons were only one of many races that lived in the dark realms.

"Duh,"

Mirai stated.

"Didn't my horns give it away?"

She then flipped over to Delilah's bed, lying down on her back and sitting in a position like a model on the cover of a magazine.

Delilah shook her head.

"But I didn't want a demon. I want Omen, Collector of souls-"

"Master of the unliving, Bane of the damned, yes, yes, yes dear, I've heard it all before,"

The dark-haired demon finished off.

"But it seems you got your incantations a little mixed up... you wanted to summon the Master of souls... but you instead got me... Mistress of Lust."

"L-Lust?"

"I'm a succubus, sweetheart,"

Mirai cooed, grinning at Delilah again with a mouth of pearly white teeth.

"Maybe you should've paid more attention to your Latin lessons at school."

Delilah sighed.

"Oh damn... now I'll never get to say goodbye to my husband."

The demon rolled her eyes.

"Oh please don't bother with that,"

She remarked.

"Seriously, I know all about you and him. Trust me, he's already hooked up with another wrench down in hell. Happens to every sinner down our way. Adultery is such a dark temptation."

The Mexican woman's heart sank. All this effort would have been for nothing now. He had left her, for some harlot in the pits of hell. She shed a few tears.

"No... how could he?"

"Because he's a man, and human men are such bastards,"

Mirai remarked.

"Don't cry darling,"

She stated.

"You were better off without him anyway. Plus, he's already suffering for his sins anyway."

Delilah then scowled, her sadness quickly replaced with the emotion of anger and hatred.

"To think... I was going to save him... Now, I don't care. He can rot in hell like he deserves!"

Cackling like a witch, Mirai agreed.

"Oooooh, feistiness! I like that in a human."

"That lying, cheating, son of a bitch!"

Delilah swore.

"I hope the flames down there make his cock shrivel and drop off!"

"Yes!"

Mirai cheered.

"That's the spirit, darling! Cheer on the torture of the mortal men!"

She grinned.

"Let it all go."

She leaned forward and stroked Delilah's chin.

"Let it all go."

Taking a few deep breaths, Delilah calmed down, letting all her emotions dissipate into her being. Perhaps it was better that she hadn't summoned Omen after all. She had gotten closure with her husband now, knowing of his sins. But then part of her felt lonely now, that she had spent all these years loving a man who had simply left her for another.

Mirai could sense this. This sense of emptiness, a heart yearning to be filled, a place she would gladly take within Delilah's person. She slithered over to her like a serpent, wrapping her arms around Delilah's waist, purring softly.

"Hey, Delilah,"

She whispered.

"Tell me... how would you feel about a woman being your next love? I mean... Men are scum after all, but us ladies, we respect each other."

"I... I don't know,"

Delilah admitted.

"I've never really been with any women before. But, women do have better qualities than men. They are more honest and don't act like pigs. They are kind and gentle so much more beautiful."

"Spoken so truly,"

Mirai told her.

"Now come here you. Let me show you what love between women is all about."

She then turned Delilah around and quickly planted her full lips onto her partner's, kissing her passionately and beautifully.

Delilah's purple eyes widened in surprise, shocked by the sudden touch of Mirai's lips. She wasn't expecting some so sweet and tender to be with her this evening, but in a way, this felt strangely right. Soon, Delilah closed her eyes and softly began to kiss Mirai back.

The succubus smiled into the kiss. She could feel the lustful heat from Delilah's body, the desire for this was apparent in all its forms. She was going to have a delicious meal this evening and Delilah was the main course.

Moving onto the bed, Mirai started to slide her hands up Delilah's shirt, continuing to kiss her sensually. She removed Delilah's top, and then her bra, pulling out her soft D-cup breasts. She pulled away from Delilah's lips and started to kiss down her neck, cupping those beautiful mounds.

"Ahhhh..."

Delilah sighed, Mirai's kisses sending shivers down her spine. She could feel the base of her vertebrae tingle with a wonderful sensation as the brunette's fingers, removed her pants and underwear, gently squeezing her plump, pale rump.

Mirai continued kissing Delilah's neck, travelling down to her breasts and kissing the Mexican woman's cleavage.

Another moan emanated from Delilah, the tall woman threading her fingers through Mirai's hair. She had never been taken by a woman before, but now she would gladly be with women for the rest of her life.

Purring in delight, Mirai then pushed Delilah flat onto the bed, pinning her down. She grinned at her, her red eyes glowing with a strange demonic power.

"I'm going to take you, Delilah."

"P-Please be gentle..."

Delilah requested.

"My... pussy is very sensitive."

"Oh, I will be,"

Mirai agreed, before getting her head down and starting to kiss Delilah's stomach.

The bronzed woman tried to move, but suddenly found herself tied to the bed with strange chains made of a dark, unearthly metal. She was fully restrained at Mirai's pleasure.

Mirai wiggled her finger at Delilah, chiding her.

"Ah, ah, ah, I want you to enjoy this, darling,"

She cooed, before she finally found herself face to face with a wide pair of lower lips, spread apart by her own fingers. The folds were dripping with juice which she would gladly taste.

She got her head down, kissing Delilah's pussy beautifully with her mouth, letting her warm, wet tongue into the Mexican woman.

Delilah bit her lip. She could feel Mirai's tongue bathing her insides, the energy from the sexy succubus flowing through her own body, draining her of her strength. Never in all her life had she gotten a fuck as good as this. She then looked at the chains, then at Mirai. She blushed deeply. Although she would never admit it, she had fantasized about scenarios such as this.

Her head lolled back, her mind lost amid the waves of sexual pleasure.

Mirai was still devouring Delilah's clit, her tongue deep inside the Mexican woman. She kept eating her out, sliding her tongue expertly through her body. She found the ones who felt a genuine attraction to her the most delicious.

Her tongue absorbed the sweet spirit energy from Delilah's body, her horns glowing softly from the sustenance she was taking in.

Delilah pressed her hand on Mirai's head, gasping for air. She breathed softly, trying to contain herself. She wanted to climax soon, but Mirai wouldn't let her.

Mirai kept her tongue deep inside Delilah, taking a moment to look up at the Mexican woman in heat. From her thoughts, she had seen Delilah as a strong, firm woman, but thanks to her ways, she'd been broken down and was now her little pet.

"Ohh..."

Delilah moaned.

"Mirai... Don't stop please... don't you dare stop..."

Spurned on by Delilah's words, Mirai kept eating the beautiful woman, her tongue travelling deeper into Delilah and finding her g-spot. She let her tongue rub against that area of Delilah, pressing against it tightly.

Delilah could feel the urge rising within her. By all the powers that be, she was going to climax. She bit her lip tightly, wanting to feel the rush over her body like a tsunami.

Her succubus lover could sense, and she kept up the pressure on her end, eating Delilah out completely with all her tongue and lips.

Finally, after being taken by Mirai, Delilah came, her Mexican voice moaning a melody of wondrous pleasure as she came into the succubi's mouth. She felt juices run out from her folds, the chains tightening ever so slightly.

Mirai lapped up Delilah's fluids, her dessert for the evening. She purred as she looked up at Delilah with a loving gaze. She felt proud of herself, for having helped the Mexican woman see the light.

"We succubi have that way with ladies like you,"

Mirai chirped, kissing Delilah's lips and removing the chains with a click of her fingers.

The Mexican girl snuggled up with the Succubus, smiling at her.

"Could you stay with me a little longer?"

Mirai giggled.

"Sorry love, a demon gal's work is never done... but if you're interested in more fun."

She winked.

"You know how to summon me."

"Indeed I do,"

Delilah agreed, before kissing her new love farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't name the husband because I didn't want to ruin the oncoming Reyge
> 
> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> The Aces, Fickle Friends - Kelly (Fickle Friends Remix)  
> Knox Brown, Gallant - Reignite  
> Ava Max - OMG What's Happening  
> Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita  
> Emotional Oranges - Motion


End file.
